To Be A Marauder's Child
by CP15Duchess
Summary: THEIR IS NO WIZARDING WORLD, ALBUS! The six of us are all that is left. So don't reprimand me for trying to stop the life of the whole world from coming to a crash. I would not be here if I thought there was another way. I would not be 20 years in the pas


Disclaimer: All of J. K. Rowling's ideas belong to her and her book. Everything else belongs to me. Any questions? Okay then, on with the story.

To Be A Marauder's Child

_By: Classic Rebel_

**_July 31st, 1986_**

Albus Dumbledore stood in his office looking over his notes with a slight frown across his face. There had been another attack today, one that had injured thirty muggles, and nearly killed three Aurors. What was most irritating about this was that the attack had been pointless in every aspect other then the idea that the attack had been a trap. He had tried to point out to the ministry that there had been no major destruction to muggles, other then to make them fear, and that that was unusual for Voldemort. It had to have been a trap for the Aurors that were in the Order; of course, the ministry knew nothing about the Order, with the exception of those who were in it, and therefore Albus could not answer the ministry, when asked what they were trying to trap.

It was irritating, frustrating, and, though he would never show it to anyone else (he was like his father in that way) he was terrified. He was terrified for those young lives that had jumped into the Order with such swiftness that they didn't even seem to think that they could, and very highly would, if Albus didn't find who had turned traitor on them, die. He rubbed his temple, thinking if he had made the right choice by letting all graduates who wanted to help the war join the Order as soon as they wished to. Maybe he should have made it so that they were a little older? Maybe he should have waited until he was sure that they were sure that they could handle everything?

Albus sighed and pushed the thought away for the moment. He couldn't undo what was already done. In any case, Albus knew that if he hadn't accepted all those that offered their help, the war would have ended long ago; Voldemort as the victor.

His hand absentmindedly stroke Fox for two moments longer as he stared at the notes in front of him. After he could no longer understand the words, but only see the letters that was printed neatly on the parchment, Albus whispered, "The Word", in Fox's hearing distance. Fox took off through the large window without hesitation, preparing to navigate through the storm that was sure to come, so that her friend's message could be sent.

Albus looked out at his school yards, watching Fox as she flew gracefully. He then looked down at the lake, it was peaceful and quite; slightly too quite for Albus's taste. Albus wished for the noise of his students, most specifically the noise of three pranksters. Four, he corrected himself after a long moment of thinking back on the numerous antics that the Marauders used to achieve schoolboy fame. He couldn't understand why, but he often forgot about Peter Pettigrew when it came to the pranks. It didn't help that Albus's felt an uneasy when he was around Pettigrew. Albus didn't know why that was either, but there just wasn't something quite right when it came to the last of the Marauders. It was another of the many worries that Albus had to put with his collection that had to be starved off until later.

He had a meeting to attend, and he wanted to get their rather early, so he could be prepared for the first people who would arrive, the Potters. Albus took one last look out the window and onto the grounds. "I wish that I still had the Marauders as students." Albus sighed as his desire to have something to laugh at slip from his mouth. "Well, at least I'll have their future children to look forward to."

Albus disappeared to the hide out that was three hundred miles underneath the lowest secret passageway in Hogwarts. Never knowing that his second hope was about to become reality very shortly.

* * *

Albus arrived at head quarters expecting to be in a state of solitude that would give him one last time to think about what he would say to the rest of the Order when they came. Lily Potter, he knew, would be furious with him if he didn't tell what actually happened not two days ago; for Albus was as sure as Lily's fury as he was that her husband, James, would not give her anymore details then were absolutely necessary. 

They drove each other mad, but found, after five or six years of arguing at every chance they got, that they wouldn't want to be driven mad by any other person on earth. Or so that was what James's best friend and brother, Sirius Black, confided with Albus, beaming all the while. There was nothing that could break that bond, and Albus didn't dare even think about what would happen if someone did try to turn one Marauder against another.

However, after a few moments on wondering how quickly Lily's temper would find her, Albus heard the noises of foot steps above him. "Suspicious." Albus's first thoughts were that it was the Order, but then he noticed that the sound was growing further and further away. It was the traitor.

Albus stood quickly, with a deadly fire in his one-of-a-kind blue eyes. He would not allow the traitor to get away with information again. He would not allow anyone of his pupils to die. And zero proof could be damned for all he cared! If he had to do it to protect his former students, heck, Albus would create evidence. But first, Albus had to catch the traitor. He snuck up the stairs with a silence that would have been impossible for any other human being, creaking the door open so slightly that he could see and hear some of what was going on in the room that was a thick wall away from him and the traitor.

"This is crazy! How can you tell me that…"

"Would you calm down? I have to figure everything out before…"

"You had better figure all this out! What if the ministry finds us? They'll…"

"The ministry is the least of the six of our problems! Now calm…"

"Would the two of you hush? We'll be heard if your voices down come down a couple hundred notches…"

"But…"

"But nothing, getting caught would definitely be a problem. Besides, you have to think about the Order…"

"Fine, we'll get back to the mission, but I'm telling you, **both** of you, right now, I would rather be caught by the ministry then by Albus, the Marauders, or, heck, pretty much anyone who is part of the Order!"

"We won't, just yet. Now…"

"'Just yet?' You can't be bloody serious?"

"I'm not. I'm his gods…"

"If you say it I'll hex you right now!"

"Haha! You'd have to find your wand first!

"GIVE ME MY WAND!"

"You wish!"

"Guys, honestly we…"

_Traitors._ There were more then one; three males, by the sound of the voices, whose volume seemed to increase by the minute, but there could easily be more who were working to get information in silence.

Albus couldn't believe that he was going to capture the traitors that had caused so much death among the Wizarding World, at long last. He literally couldn't believe it. It just seemed…wrong. Their argument seemed to fit the description of possible traitors, but their voices didn't. They didn't seem to feel like they were trying to hide, or keep their existence a secret. In fact, they seemed to kind of like that they were almost competing against one another to see who could be loudest, and thus heard; one of them was practically laughing as he replied. The laugh sounded so familiar, but for the life of him, Albus couldn't figure out who he was hearing. It seemed to e on the tip of his mind, who was the man that shared that same bark-like laugh…

Albus sighed, in both confusion and frustration. He no longer thought that they were traitors; they just didn't act like they were trying to keep their presence a secret. But they couldn't be Order members either, because the Order members couldn't have arrived here in so short of a time, and never went into that room in the first place. He would have to make his presence known. There was just no way around it, and Albus knew it as much as he resent having to do it.

Albus opened the door so that he could see who was inside and nearly fell to the floor in shock. "James? Sirius? What are you two doing up here, and so early? And, who is the young man you brought with you?" The three boys turned from their argument, James's seemed to have been winning, when Albus saw his error.

They weren't the Marauders, they were…

"Sorry, Albus, but that's our father's names. I'm Ty Black, the guy that looks like Prongs is Ace, and the guy you have never met before is Dill Kilner. Um…it's nice to meet you? Or, it nice to meet the you from twenty years ago."

* * *

Please review! 


End file.
